


High School Reunion

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It's time to go to your high school reunion and you're nervous, Lena and Kara go with you.





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You sat down on the bed you shared with your two girlfriends, you sighed and held your head in your hands. Then you felt strong arms wrap around you, you knew it was Kara. She pulled you into her lap, holding you close.

“I just don’t know what to do…” You look over to where you placed the letter you had gotten that day, it was about your high school reunion.

Kara placed a soft kiss on your shoulder. Lena walked back into the bedroom with your favorite hot drink, she kissed your forehead before handing you the mug. 

“How about Kara and I go with you to the reunion?” Lena sits next to you, she rests her head on your shoulder.

“You sure?” You look at them, they both give you a loving smile.

“Of course we’re sure (Y/N).” Kara kissed your shoulder again. “We love you and we’ll be there with you the whole step of the way.”

You smiled and blushed. You don’t know what you did to have two amazing girlfriends.

**xxxxx**

The day of the reunion made you so nervous. The thing was that when you were in high school you weren’t out yet, not even your friends from high school knew.

You were really glad that your girlfriends were going to be there with you. You’re not sure if you would be able to go if they weren’t.

Kara reached over and took one of your hands in hers, she linked her fingers with yours. “Everything’s going to be okay baby, we’ll be by your side the whole time.” She smiles, Lena nods and smiles as well.

When you were standing outside of the reunion you could feel your nerves getting worse. Lena and Kara could tell, they weren’t going to leave your side.

“You can do this babe.” Lena placed a loving kiss on your temple, she gave your one of your hands a gentle squeeze.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded. You could do this, especially when the two loves of your life are by your side. They both take one of your hands in theirs and the three of you walk into the building.

As soon as you walk in everyone looks at you, they all have a surprised look on their faces. With everyone’s eyes on you, your face heats up. After a couple of seconds everyone just smiles and goes back to what they were doing when you, Lena, and Kara walked in.

You let out a sigh of relief, Lena and Kara both place a kiss on your cheek causing you to blush like crazy. Then you saw one of your old friends come over to you.

“(Y/N)! It’s been too long!” They pulled you into a hug.

You hugged them back and laughed. “It has.” You pulled away and turned to your girlfriends. “This is Lena and Kara, my girlfriends.” You blushed. Kara and Lena smiled and waved at your friend. 

Your friend introduced themselves before looking at you. “I’m so happy for you (Y/N).”

“Thanks.” You looked back at your girlfriends. “I’m incredibly lucky to have them, they both make me really happy.”

You loved Lena and Kara with all your heart. You were so lucky to have them both, you didn’t know if you would be able to do this if they weren’t there with you.

Without even thinking about it you gave both Kara and Lena a kiss, you put all the love you felt for both of them into each kiss and they did the same. With them you were home.


End file.
